


Second Chance at Love

by valeries26



Category: Dragon Ball, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeries26/pseuds/valeries26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardock wasn’t bonded to Gine and somehow managed to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He travels to find his sons. Son Annja, daughter of Gohan and Genkai, adopts Goku shortly after the baby lands on Earth. Bardock/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance at Love

Son Annja never felt more tired before. At 105 years old, her pink hair turned white. Her body winkled with age. She slowly turned her head as she heard her huge family draw closer. She struggled to her feet as she sensed her mate and husband approached. Her joints ached as she moved. She sighed. Old age settled in quickly after she passed on her own unique, spiritual powers at 80.

“Annja,” her husband’s voice rang out. She turned her dark brown orbs on him as he entered the room. “The kids are here.”

“I heard them,” Annja smiled. Her legs felt weak as she stepped forward. She felt a strong arm wrap around her middle. “Thank you, Bardock.”

Son Bardock didn’t look a day over 40. He opened his mouth to say something when their youngest great, great-grandson popped into the room.

“Jr!” Pan’s voice cut through the air like knife.

Annja laughed, wrapping Goku Jr in a hug.

Hours later, Annja sat on the porch with a small smile on her cracked lips. She sipped on her nightly tea. She sensed Bardock sit beside her, an arm curled around her, pulling her to his side.

“What are you thinking about,” he asked.

“Us, all the hardship we faced since we met, well since I adopted Goku,” Annja lend against him, her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, “Life and Death.”

“Depressing topics,” Bardock grumbled. He paused, “Why?”

“I can feel my time is soon, ‘Dock,” Annja confessed, “I think my body will give out before the end of the next year.”

Bardock hissed in anger. His arm tightened around her. “If you would just let me use the Dragon Balls to wish you to be a saiyan like me, Annja, your time could have held off.”

“Dear,” Annja reached up and made him look at her, “I have lived a long time for a human – I’m 105.”

“I’m 112!”

“I think I’m almost ready to take the next great adventure in the Spirit World.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I know, my love.”

Annja thought about her story and how it all started 90 years ago, when she was 15.

~~

If you enjoyed this story, please, to go my profile on FF.net and vote for this story. I have a lot of ideas for stories, but I don’t have enough time to write them since I am working an original story about Space Pirates/Adventurers. 

www.fanfiction.net~valeries26


End file.
